


2. Second Chance

by SheepOh



Series: 30 Custom Spirk Prompts [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepOh/pseuds/SheepOh
Summary: Kirk is grateful for the second chances he's been given.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> This is part of a series of 30 Spirk Prompts the lovely [TidesAndMoons](http://tidesandmoons.tumblr.com/) gave me. 
> 
> I intend to do them all but it might take a lot longer than the summer we originally planned...
> 
> I also will very probably post them all in a series of works of varying lengths but in the wrong order. Oops?

Kirk was a lucky man. Of that, he was certain as he swayed gently to the soft music the computer played, holding the man he'd thought he'd lost, again. Twice, he'd been forcefully separated from him and twice he'd come back to him. Of course, things hadn't been easy, but second chances didn't come by everyday, nor were given to anyone and Kirk, having no pretense of being better than anyone else, understood why he'd had to wait so long and suffer so much to be granted, not one, but two second chances.

''I, too, feel I am fortunate'', Spock told the top of his head, and he felt luckier still.


End file.
